


This Strange Glory

by inevitability



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitability/pseuds/inevitability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something Sebastian needs, something that takes his mind off the responsibility of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Strange Glory

They don’t talk about this thing that they do. Not between themselves and certainly not with anyone else; it’s just a way of helping Sebastian relax, a part of his regime, as much as physio, or 10K morning runs, or cutting out carbs. What amazes Sebastian (when he chooses to think about it in the rational part of his brain, which isn’t too often) is how naturally it happened. He’d never been one for what he supposes would be termed _fetishes_ , imagining them as something fairly contrived, something that turned sex from something fun into something that seemed like a whole lot of work and fuss. And this isn’t about sex anyway. Not really. Not when you think about it.

It’s normally after races; after all the celebrations or commiserations, and it’s just him in his hotel room. He gets everything ready with the same diligence that wins him race after race. The collar. The tail. The clip-on ears. He sets out his basket and his water bowl. Then he waits. Normally he curls up in the basket, head resting on the arms he thinks of now as legs, his mind cleared of conscious thought.

Of course, it hadn’t started out quite so elaborately. First it had been the little pats and strokes. That had developed into Sebastian rubbing his head against Heikki’s leg, before he’d moved onto mouthing Heikki’s cock through his jeans. All the little accoutrements had been added gradually, over weeks and months, and Heikki just went with it, never seeming to judge or even be particularly surprised by Sebastian's growing needs.

When Heikki arrives, it’s normally some time after Sebastian has drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He always sleeps better curled up in his little bed, the cool metal buckle of his collar resting against neck. Heikki likes to give him enough time to prepare himself, to relax into this other state. Sebastian supposes that makes sense, but a couple of times, he’s been driven almost crazy with want, rubbing his hard cock against the soft fabric of his bed until he’s come, before slinking off to a corner, sure that Heikki will be cross. He’s not supposed to do that. These days, though, with everything going so well for him, Sebastian feels relaxed, happy to wait for Heikki to arrive, drifting off into a light sleep.

When the door slams shut, Sebastian usually wakes with a start, squinting into the sudden brightness of the hotel room. Heikki is sure to never greet Sebastian straight away: he doesn’t want him to get spoilt, and anyway, Sebastian gets quite enough attention, no-one could dispute that. Sometimes Heikki has a shower, or he gets his laptop out and sends some emails. If Sebastian wants attention, he’s going to have to wait for Heikki to give it. That much has been made clear plenty of times, and Sebastian is grateful that Heikki is so firm on this.

Normally, Heikki will come over to Sebastian’s bed once he’s ready and stroke behind Sebastian’s ears, Sebastian leaning into his touch and giving a happy little grumble. He’ll take his head in both hands and kiss Sebastian on the nose. And sometimes, they’ll end up in a play fight, turning each other over and over on the floor, Sebastian wagging his tail madly and worrying at Heikki’s shirt. But Heikki gets impatient with Sebastian when he’s like this: more than once, a perfectly good shirt has ended up with holes from Sebastian’s teeth.

Some days, they lapse into an easy silence after Sebastian’s had some attention. Heikki might feed Sebastian some treats, make sure he has enough water to lap up from his bowl. Then they curl up on Heikki’s bed together, watching TV while Heikki strokes Sebastian gently. It might end up in kisses, fingers scrabbling desperately at each other, but sometimes, they just fall asleep like that, Sebastian’s head resting on Heikki’s knees.

But some days, Sebastian needs more. Those days, he turns over onto his back, putting himself on display for Heikki. Heikki might call Sebastian a filthy little puppy when he sees his thick dark cock lying hard on his stomach, might shake his head when he sees the butt plug with the tail attached that Sebastian has pushed inside himself, but he always gives in to Sebastian’s demands. More often than not, Sebastian will scamper up to Heikki, putting his head into Heikki’s lap to nuzzle at his own swollen cock, arse high in the air, while Heikki curses and strokes Sebastian’s back, curling his fingers into Sebastian’s hair, listening to the tiny moans that escape from his throat.

Heikki has to undo his own shorts, offering his cock to Sebastian to lick on, watching as he licks up the drips of precome, rubbing it against his lips. That’s normally all it takes for Heikki to be overcome with lust for Sebastian, to push him over onto all fours and spank him a couple of times on his arse, telling him what a bad dog he is, how he shouldn’t get Heikki all worked up. Of course, the butt plug has to come out, and Sebastian wishes that somehow he could have both: to keep his tail in, as well as having Heikki buried deep inside. But instead, Heikki pulls it out, always as gently as possible, Sebastian looking back at him, enjoying Heikki’s evident pleasure as he watches Sebastian’s hole open up for him. Sebastian always feels terribly empty without his tail, feels his hole clench around nothing while Heikki slicks himself up. It isn’t difficult for Heikki to thrust into Sebastian. The plug has been in place for some time and Sebastian’s body offers little resistance. Heikki takes it slow anyway, enjoying how hot Sebastian feels around him, enjoying the little noises Sebastian makes as he fucks him. 

Of course, Sebastian is not allowed to touch himself as he is fucked. Sometimes he forgets and reaches for his cock, but Heikki always notices immediately, slaps his hand away. This is not about what Sebastian wants, not now. And Sebastian will rub his head on the floor in frustration, desperate to touch himself, but Heikki keeps thrusting into him, big hands gripping Sebastian’s hips until he gives a final thrust, holding himself still as he comes inside Sebastian.

It’s only after he’s pulled out that Sebastian is allowed his own release. Moving onto his back, his face at once innocent and obscene, Sebastian will eye Heikki wildly and in that moment, Heikki thinks Sebastian might be the most beautiful thing in the world. Sometimes Heikki will push the tail back into Sebastian’s used hole; sometimes he’ll finger him, his own seed soiling his fingers. It normally only takes a few strokes of Heikki’s hand before Sebastian is coming, white covering his stomach as he gasps, eyes shut tight. 

In the seconds after, Sebastian is in a daze, Heikki gathering him in his arms to comfort him. The self-loathing that Sebastian keeps squashed down inside himself threatens to bubble to the surface, and though Heikki has told him to let it come, to face himself, Sebastian prefers to bury his face in Heikki’s shoulder and let his thoughts float away from him. They stay like that for minutes, let Sebastian return to some semblance of normality, although Heikki too is grateful for the quiet. 

Heikki is always the one to clear up: to take off Sebastian’s ears and collar, and to put his things away in his case, ready for next time. He washes Sebastian gently with a warm cloth, having given up trying to make him shower at such times. He always makes sure that Sebastian is warm enough, tucking him under the blankets before sliding in himself and wrapping his arms around him, kissing the back of his head as they settle down to sleep.


End file.
